Chihaya Ayase
Chihaya Ayase (綾瀬千早 Ayase Chihaya) adalah protagonis dalam seri Chihayafuru. Dia adalah gadis sekolah bertekad kuat yang memiliki pendengaran yang luar biasa. Ia percaya dengan ketekunannya di karuta, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya, Arata Wataya. Karena itu, ia membentuk klub karuta di sekolahnya bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya yang lain, Taichi Mashima. Penampilan thumb|left|150px|Desain karakter Chihaya Chihaya adalah gadis bertubuh tinggi dan ramping dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata coklat. Ia dikatakan cantik dan memukau. Di sekolah, ia mengenakan seragam. Jika tidak, ia sering menggunakan pakaian-pakaian modis lungsuran dari kakaknya. Ia juga sering menggunakan pakaian bermotif Daddy Bear, terutama jika sedang berlatih karuta. Ketika berumur 12 tahun, rambutnya pendek dan memperlihatkan telinganya. Ia berpenampilan tomboi. Ketika SMP, rambutnya mulai tumbuh lebih panang, sekitar sebahu. Kepribadian Chihaya adalah seorang gadis tomboi, ramah, dan berambisi. Dia tidak terlalu pandai di bidang akademis. Namun, ia sangat tekun jika berkaitan dengan karuta. Biassanya ia tidak peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, kecuali tentang karuta. Chihaya mudah percaya kepada orang lain dan mudah ditipu dengan sedikit usaha. Ia pada dasarnya baik, mudah bergaul, dan suka berterus terang, seperti gayanya saat bermain karuta. Ia sering kali langsung mengucapkan apa yang ada pada pikirannya, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia juga sangat kompetitif terhadap orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai saingan, teman atau musuh, dan bisa sangat picik. Meskipun ia cantik, semua orang menyebutnya 'cantik sia-sia' karena sifat dan kebiasaanya tidak cocok dengan rupanya. Ia terobsesi dengan "Daddy Bear", sering kali menggunakan baju berlogo "Daddy Bear", memiliki gantungan kunci "Daddy Bear" di tas sekolahnya, dan koleksi lainnya. Riwayat Ketika masih SD, impian Chihaya adalah kakaknya menjadi model top di Jepang. Sebagai seorang anak kecil, dia sangat keras kepala, dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengatakan hal pertama yang akan muncul di pikirannya. Ia meemiliki rasa yang kuat tentang mana yang benar atau salah, seperti ketika teman sekelasnya menindas Arata Wataya, seorang siswa pindahan baru, Chihaya membela Arata. Dia bahkan menjadi target Taichi dan diganggu juga demi Arata. Setelah bertemu Arata dan bermain karuta dengannya, ia berkata pada Chihaya bahwa impian adalah sesuatu yang harus ia miliki sendiri dan digapai dengan usahanya sendiri. Ketika turnamen karuta di sekolah, kacamata Arata dicuri (oleh Taichi), jadi Chihaya mengambil posisinya dan menang. Arata adalah orang pertama yang menyadari Chihaya memiliki bakat alami dalam karuta, karena refleksnya yang cepat, kecenderungan untuk begitu fokus ketika ia berusaha, dan pendengaran yang hampir setara dengan manusia super yang membantunya mendengar suku kata kunci pada puisi sebelum lawannya bisa mendengar. Chihaya, Arata dan Taichi menjadi bersahabat. Mereka bermain karuta bersama. Namun, Taichi memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMP unggulan yang jauh dari sekolah Chihaya dan Arata kembali ke Fukui karena keadaan kakeknya yang memburuk. Chihaya menjadi putus asa karena perpisahan mereka dan berkata mereka bisa bertemu lagi selama mereka terus bermain karuta. Di SMP, Chihaya berusaha keras untuk mencari teman bermain karuta. Namun, teman-teman sekolahnya menganggap karuta itu aneh. Karena itu, ia bergabung dengan klub atletik. Ia berkata kepada Harada-sensei bahwa selain menjalin pertemanan, letusan pistol mengingatkannya kepada karuta dan atletik mampu membantunya menjaganya tetap sehat. Sinopsis Cerita dimulai dengan kilas balik bagaimana Chihaya, Taichi, dan Arata bertemu, dan mengikat hubungan pertemanan yang kuat. Namun, mereka harus berpisah karena Taichi berhasil masuk ke sekolah unggulan karena nilainya yang bagus, dan Arata harus kembali ke kampung halamannya, Fukui. Chihaya mencoba membuat klub karuta baru di tahun pertamanya di SMA Mizusawa, sebuah sekolah yang cukup bergengsi di Tokyo. Ia menjadi cukup terkenal karena kecantikannya dan kemiripannya dengan kakaknya yang sedang naik daun. Sayangnya, dia juga dikenal sebagai "kecantikan yang sia-sia" karena begitu dia membuka mulutnya, ia membuat orang-orang menjauh akibat dengan obsesinya terhadap karuta dan mereka menyadari bahwa dia sedikit aneh. Dia memiliki beberapa teman di sekolah menengah, selain yang dikenalnya di klub atletik SMP, dan putus asa mencari ikatan dari masa kecilnya yang rusak karena waktu dan jarak. Taichi kembali pindah dari sekolah unggulannya karena ia lelah harus bepergian begitu jauh dan lama, dan Chihaya senang begitu mengetahui Taichi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ia membujuk Taichi untuk bergabung dan membantunya membentuk klub karuta kalau ia berhasil menjadi pemain karuta Kelas A. Chihaya berhasil menjadi pemain Kelas A setelah mengalahkan Yasuda dan membentuk Klub Karuta SMA Mizusawa bersama Taichi. Mereka mengajak Kanade Oe (Kana-chan), Tsutomu Komano (Tsukue-kun), dan Yūsei Nishida (Nikuman-kun). Mereka menjadi klub resmi setelah Nishida bergabung, tetapi Miyauchi meminta mengganti presiden klub dengan siapapun selain Chihaya -- kemungkinan besar karena obsesi Chihaya yang mungkin saja akan menyulitkan teman-temannya --, dan semua setuju Taichi menjadi presidennya, lalu Chihaya menjadi "Kapten". Setiap anggota memiliki elemen masing-masing untuk mendorong tim. Taichi, peringkat pertama di angkatan mereka, memiliki memori fotografik dan dianggap sebagai jenius tanpa perlu belajar. Kebenarannya, ia sangat bekerja keras dan rajin yang berbakat dalam segala bidang. Sebagai mantan atlet, ia memiliki daya tahan dan mampu membaca orang dan situasi. Ia lebih bijak dari Chihaya dan lebih mampu memimpin. Kana, yang mencintai sejarah dan periode kuno Jepang, menekankan budaya dan penyempurnaan ke tim dan permainan. Ia memahami sejarah dari setiap puisi, pengarang dan latar dari puisi-puisi tersebut. Ia berhasil menerangkan kepribadian sejati dan "warna" dari setiap kartu kepada Chihaya, yang semakin menajamkan kemampuan Chihaya dalam karuta. Nishida adalah pemain karuta yang sangat berbakat, benar-benar mencintai karuta seperti Chihaya. Ia semakin kuat pada situasi yang kompetitif dan menegangkan, dan menunjukkan pengalamannya. Ia lebih lama berkiprah di dunia karuta kompetitif daripaday yang lainnya dan membuatnya mengenal anggota-anggota dari tim lawan, membongkar kemampuan lawan dengan detail. Dia juga merupakan lawan tanding yang hebat bagi Chihaya untuk berlatih bersama dan dapat memberinya peluang untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Komano, peringkat dua di angkatan, sangat kompetitif terhadap Taichi yang selalu lebih unggul di bidang akademik. second in their grade, is competitive when it comes to Taichi Mashima, who always comes first academically. Dia teliti dan dengan cermat mempelajari strategi di balik Karuta. Baik dia dan Kana berharap untuk menyusul yang lain segera, agar tidak menjadi beban bagi tim. Dia bersedia mengorbankan dirinya untuk dipasangkan dengan pemain lawan yang lebih kuat, hanya untuk meningkatkan peluang timnya untuk menang. Pada intinya, Chihaya adalah "jantung" klub, dan antusiasme serta kemampuannya yang dalam untuk menarik orang dan menjalin pertemanan sejati mengikat tim bersama. Tujuannya adalah untuk membawa mereka ke kejuaraan nasional dan setiap langkah yang diambil bersama dengan teman-temannya adalah satu langkah lebih dekat untuk mencapai gelarnya "Ratu," dan satu langkah lebih dekat ke Arata, yang sudah menjadi "Dewa Karuta" di matanya . Untuk alasan yang tidak langsung dipahami Chihaya, ia melihat bahwa Arata berhenti dari karuta kompetitif beberapa tahun yang lalu -- sekitar waktu yang sama ketika mereka kehilangan kontak. Dia bahkan berusaha lebih dengan menyeret Taichi bersamanya ke Fukui untuk melihat Arata, yang sudah lama ingin dia temui. Keduanya menemukan bahwa Arata telah berubah, dan telah melepas karuta. Ia menjadi terisolasi secara sosial dan emosional. Chihaya sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan ini dan berharap untuk menunjukkan kepada Arata seberapa jauh dia dapat menggapai mimpinya menjadi "Ratu" karuta. Judul seri, "Chihayafuru," adalah lima suku kata pertama dari kartu karuta yang pernah dikatakan Arata kepadanya adalah kartu yang "senama" dengannya, sebuah kata yang berarti "dengan perasaan mendalam". Keduanya akan selalu melihat kartu khusus itu sebagai kartu spesial, dan mewakili persahabatan mereka. Kebetulan, itu menjadi kartu andalan Chihaya karena tangannya selalu tertarik padanya. Kana kemudian menjelaskan arti sebenarnya puisi itu sebagai "cinta atau gairah berwarna merah yang tidak pernah pudar." Hubungan Keluarga Kenji Ayase Kenji adalah ayah Chihaya dan Chitose. Ia sangat bangga dan mendukung kedua putrinya. Ia bahkan membuat album foto yang berisi foto-foto dan artikel mengenai kesuksesan putrinya. Chieko Ayase Chieko adalah ibu Chihaya dan Chitose. Ia membelikan Chihaya kimono dan hakamanya sendiri dan Chihaya berjanji hanya akan memakai hakama pemberian ibunya pada pertandingan Queen. Chitose Ayase Chitose adalah kakak perempuan Chihaa. Sebelum Chihaya bertemu Arata, ia sangat mengaggumi Chitose dan bercita-cita Chitose menjadi model nomor satu di Jepang. Namun, setelah menemukan kecintaannya terhadap karuta, Chihaya berhenti mengaggumi kakaknya secara berlebihan, yang membuat Chitose kesal. Chitose mengatakan bahwa karuta itu membosankan. Chitose menjadi model yang cukup tenar dan cukup diketahui di sekolah Chihaya. Chihaya masih mengaggumi kecantikan kakaknya dan menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang paling cantik. Terkadang ia cemburu dengan perhatian yang didapatkan kakaknya. Chitose sendiri juga cemburu dengan bagaimana Chihaya dengan mudahnya mendapat perhatian dari sekitarnya berkat bakatnya di karuta. Shinji Pada Bab 113, Shinji dikenalkan oleh ibunya Chihaya. Ibunya berharap agar Chihaya dapat menggapai mimpinya dan meminta Shinji membantu Chihaya dengan pelajarannya. Namun, ia tertarik dengan Chihaya dan salah paham melihat gerak-gerik Chihaya sebagai tanda jatuh cinta. Teman Taichi Mashima Arata Wataya Shinobu Wakamiya Klub Karuta Mizusawa Kanade Ōe Yūsei Nishida Tsutomu Komano Sumire Hanano Akihiro Tsukuba Gaya Permainan Karuta Gaya bermain karuta Chihaya didasarkan pada ketajaman pendengarannya dan refleksnya yang cepat. Dia hanya mengandalkan insting dan alur, yang membuatnya sering melakukan kesalahan. Meskipun cara bermain ini cukup membuatnya melewati kelas B, awalnya ia kesulitan untuk bermain dengan memukau melawan pemain kelas A. Ia terlihat kesulitan untuk memperbaiki dan memantapkan cara bermainnya selama sepanjang seri, dan dengan pertandingan-pertandingannya yang sukses, baik kalah maupun menang, ia mendapat wawasan baru mengenai cara bermainnya atau lawannya. Ia terutama terkagum dengan "karuta sunyi" Shinobu Wakamiya, dan berusaha untuk menyamainya. Setelah tangan kanannya cedera, Chihaya bermain menggunakan tangan kiri. Keterbatasan ini membuatnya menjadi lebih sadar akan keuntungan dari pemain kidal saat melawan pemain berangan kanan. Teman setimnya awalnya khawatir akan berkurangnya semangat dan kekuatan pada ayunan tangannya sampai Nishida menyadari bahwa bukan ayunannya yang lebih lemah, melainkan dia tidak lagi mengeluarkan energi yang tidak diperlukan. Dia berpikir bahwa "kebenaran pada karuta sunyi" terletak "lebih jauh di sepanjang jalan ini", menyiratkan perkembangan drastis dalam gaya permainan karuta Chihaya ke depannya. Kartu Favorit 17. Chihayaburu (Bahkan sebelum zaman para dewa) Puisi "Chihayaburu" menjadi kartu favorit Chihaya setelah Arata mengatakan bahwa puisi ini adalah puisinya karena namanya tertulis dalam puisi itu.Chihayafuru — Episode 1 22. Fuku kara ni (Dengan embusannya) Puisi ini adalah salah satu kartu andalan Chihaya. Pendengarannya yang tajam memampukannya mendengar pelafalan "F" sebelum suku kata "Fu" sepenuhnya dilafalkan, sehingga ia mampu mengambil kartu lebih cepat daripada lawannya. Kartu ini merupakan kartu pertama yang direbutnya dari Shinobu. Teknik dan Bakat Pendengaran yang tajam Salah satu senjata terhebat dan terpenting Chihaya adalah pendengarannya. Beberapa orang telah mengetahui kemiripan gaya karuta Chihaya dan Meijin saat ini, Hisashi Suo, di mana mereka sama-sama memiliki kemampuan as they both have the ability untuk membedakan varian dalam pelafalan suku kata pertama dari puisi multi-suku kata, menjadikannya sebagai kartu satu suku kata. Chihaya memiliki 20 kartu suku kata di antara 100 puisi Hyakunin Isshu. Beberapa orang lainnya yang memiliki kemampuannya mirip dengannya adalah Rion Yamashiro dan mantan Queen, Haruka Inokuma. Kecepatan dan kelincahan Taichi mengatakan Chihaya lebih unggul daripadanya di cabang atletik, yang mana membutuhkan kelincahan dan kecepatan. Chihaya beberapa kali menunjukkan keunggulannya dalam kecepatan berlari, seperti saat ia mengejar Kana-chan Chihayafuru — Episode 6 dan saat perlombaan lari estafet antarklub SMA Mizusawa.Chihayafuru — Episode 17. Ia juga mampu menggunakan kecepatan dan kelincahannya pada permainan karuta, yaitu kecepatan pergerakan tangannya saat mengambil kartu. Permainan karuta Chihaya memiliki gaya menyerang, yaitu cenderung 'mengambil' kartu dari wilayah lawan. Chihaya selalu melatih ayunan tangannya agar ia bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan mengambil lebih banyak kartu. Namun, ini juga menjadi kelemahan Chihaya karena cenderung membuatnya melakukan kesalahan. Akurasi yang tinggi Chihaya sangat mengaggumi Shinobu sehingga ia mencoba meniru keahlian Shinobu dalam keakuratannya mengambil kartu dengan hanya menyentuh bagian pinggir kartu. Bela diri Chihaya tampaknya memiliki kemampuan bela diri, seperti yang ditunjukkannya ketika ia memukul dan menendang Taichi. Catatan Pertandingan Resmi Kutipan Trivia *Nama Chihaya berarti "seribu" (千, chi) dan "awal, dahulu, cepat" (早, haya). Nama Ayase berarti "kain kepar" (綾, aya)dan "arus deras, jeram" (瀬,se) *Ia sering dipanggil "Chi-chan" oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. *Chihaya memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam. *Chihaya hampir selalu tertidur setelah selesai pertandingan. *Ketika kelelahan, ia tertidur dengan mata terbuka. Ia juga bisa tidur sambil berdiri. *Chihaya lebih tinggi dari kakaknya, Chitose. *Chihaya merupakan penggemar berat maskot Daddy Bear. Ia mengoleksi barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Daddy Bear mulai dari boneka, gantungan kunci, handuk, kaos, dan lainnya. Ia menggunakan kaos Daddy Bear saat melawan Shinobu pada final di Season 1. *Ia menyukai pelajaran sains, olahraga dan musik. *Chihaya bercita-cita menjadi Queen karuta suatu hari nanti. *Sebagian besar pakaian Chihaya adalah lungsuran dari kakaknya, Chitose. *Sumire menggolongkan Chihaya sebagai cantik, tidak peka dan bodoh, dan menganggap Chihaya adalah musuh dari semua gadis. *Umur Chihaya resmi 18 tahun sejak Bab 193. *Alamat e-mail Chihaya adalah chihaya0601@sxxxbank.ne.jp.Chihayafuru — Episode 11 Ia juga memiliki akun Twitter dengan nama akun @chihaya_daddylove06 dan Instagram yang hanya berisi foto Daddy BearChihayafuru — Bab 211 Referensi Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Pemain Karuta Kategori:Pelajar Kategori:Perkumpulan Karuta Shiranami Kategori:SMA Mizusawa Kategori:Klub Karuta Mizusawa Kategori:Kelas A